


Peter Pan

by Star_Nymph



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChibiUsa believed that her story was a fairytale and Helios would be her Prince Charming. She wished she had known they were in a different story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

Helios was her fairytale prince who had somehow stepped out of her books and become real. Their relationship most certainly sounded like something out of a fantasy novel. A little girl sent back centuries in time to be a warrior meeting a boy trapped within the body of the Pegasus by a Queen who lived in a mirror and turned dreams into nightmares. And when the story comes to a close, he is awakened from his death-live slumber by the kiss of his one true maiden.

One would think with such a joyful ending, there would be a happily ever after.

Yet, it was not so. Too early to call it such anyway because back then she was still 'Chibi' Usa and Helios had to return to his dream land and continue his duty as the High Priest of Elysion.

"Helios, I'll see you again…right?"

"Of course, Maiden. I'll be looking forward to it. From the bottom of my heart."

It was heartbreaking and there were tears shed, but the two of them let go of their hands willingly and went off on their own paths.

"Helios! It's a promise! I'll come see you again!"

She meant it. Every last word and each tear shed as she watched him ride off into the sky like Prince Charming on his white horse. She would see him again. When her dreams came true and she was a true Princess and a true Senshi worthy of her mother's name.

She would wait until the day when her own story would start again.

So she could love him on her own terms.

And so, she returned to her era and years passed and with them she became older. Lovelier. A young woman of at least eighteen with the smooth curves and the soft breasts she had wished for so many times. She was beautiful—so much like mother—and she was happy because she was a princess that her people had wanted. One that stood strong and proud, well-educated and the leader of her team of Senshi.

Long ago, she had left the childish name of ChibiUsa and even Small Lady. Now she was known as Princess Lady Serenity; the next Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

It was at night, when the stars were lit high in the sky and burned bright, when her Quartet had finished performing a circus of fanatical proportions for the Royal Court and the people of the city—something flashed across the sky and her mother gripped her arm and turned her quickly on her heels, pointing upwards.

"Small Lady, look!"

A shooting star sped fast across the sky, its tail streaking gold and leaving diamonds in its mist. The Princess turned her head and followed the traveling star fly high above, wondering what comet was to pass on this day or if it was a visiting ship—she would have to ask Mercury later when she had the chance.

Fingers pinched her skin, pulling her from her musing, and she smiled at the pout she heard in her mother's voice as she said; "Stop thinking so loud and make a wish before you miss your chance."

She did as she was told and turned her head up towards the disappearing star, closing her eyes and searching her mind for her wish. However, she realized that she did not know what she wanted anymore. She did not wish for any material object; if she did, it would come to her as soon as she asked. Knowledge was something she had plenty of and could get just by walking into the Palace library. She did not want to be any more beautiful or powerful or stronger.

Serenity opened her eyes just as those around her started to cheer and her shoulders hunched. How could it be? That after all these years, after all this time spent; now she had lost her ability to dream and want more.

She felt her mother's grip on her arm lessen and vanish as the silver haired monarchy fluttered over to her husband in excitement and cling to him. The King chuckled at her as she began to inform him of her wish, arm wrapping tightly around her shoulders and bring her closer to his chest. Serenity watched on as the two immersed themselves in their own world, where even Venus' bubbly, yet slurred singing could not reach.

She saw them hold on to each other, imaging them as two characters out of their own fairytale. The Princess and her Prince Charming living out their happily ever after one thousand years later.

That's when she remembered him, her white haired Prince Charming; her one final dream and the promised she had made to him centuries ago. Her heart jumped and then fell; her mind raced with excitement and guilt and worry all at the same time.

Would he remember me?

Would he have waited after all this time?

Would he find me pretty?

Did he still care?

And perhaps she should have waited or went for advice or at least talked to her mother, her father, or Hotaru about her decision. But Serenity was nothing but impulsive and growing older had not taken away her habit of doing things on instinct and asking questions later. So when the morning came and everyone was still suffering from the effects of the night before, Serenity had gathered the booklets she could and found her way to the teleportor in the East Wing. Scanning her eyes over each page, the Princess hastily put in the location she wanted to go.

Elysion.

The machine beeped and flashed to life under her hand, ready to teleport her. But, as her finger hovered over the final button, the Princess hesitated and drew her hand away, nervous. And why should she not be after all this time? Because it had been a millennia since they had seen each other and it was not like Helios didn't have the right to grow tired of waiting on a tiny little girl and move on. He could have forgotten her just as she had forgotten him, his mind on other things. He could have even—dare she think this—found a new maiden to love and protect. Her reappearance could very well be an unwelcome sight to him entirely.

Thoughts formed in her mind and Serenity bit her lip, her hand curling against her heart. Then she shook her head and furrowed her eyes in determination—because even if all this was true, she had a promise to fulfill to him. Without another thought, the Princess pressed the button as hard as she could and was engulfed in a white light she shut her eyes to.

When she opened them again, she saw painted skies and crystal trees and felt the warm wind blow past her, catching her hair in its current. She smiled and smelt the fresh flowers. Familiarity washed over her and she welcomed it as she basked in the warm light of the sun above, her feet moving and leading her closer to the lake. As she did so, a pure white bridge formed over the water, connect the land to the large temple in the middle of the lake.

She saw a figure move on the steps of the shrine. Her face lit up and Serenity yelled out as she gathered in her many skirts in her hands and ran towards him;

"Helios!"

The figured moved and seemed to freeze at the sight of her. The Princess sprinted, going as fast as her dress and heels would allow her to until she crossed the long bridge and made it to solid land. She slumped forward and inhaled, trying to catch her breath as she held onto her knees and swallowed down air. Chest heaving and throat raw, the Princess looked up and smiled, joy radiating off of her.

"Helios, I—"

She stopped, voice cut in throat, and her eyes grew large—

—because Helios hadn't changed at all.

She stared and she remembered Michiru's words on how it was rude to do so but she could not look away. Because he was literally the same as the day she left him. No…wait…he was not…because to ChibiUsa Helios was older than her. Much older. Yet here, standing now in front of him now, she noticed that—regardless of the thousands of years of wisdom pooling in those golden eyes—Helios was young.

Very Young.

He could not be more then thirteen.

Her heart plummeted and hit the bottom of her stomach.

Helios peered down at her from the upper step and Serenity could feel his old eyes reading her thoughts through her expressions and body language. A mournful smile pulled across his face as he began walking down towards her.

"You've grown up lovely, my Maiden. Just as you dreamed you would…"

Serenity choked, standing up right, feeling her chest constrict as the boy—who stood just below her eyes—looked up at her with guilt. "Y-you haven't changed, Helios…" She said. "…why?"

The boy winced—and so did she because it was as though she had hurt a child—but he smiled at her, "Did you not know, my Maiden, that in Elysion time does not flow?"

"I-it…what?" She asked, drawn back in shock.

He shrugged and turned his eyes away from her, opting to focus instead on the water below, "It was done long ago by the effects of the Golden Crystal to keep me alive as long as I am needed by my King." He sighed then and seemed to be exhausted by the question. Serenity saw his hands twitch and drew her hand out, slender fingers sliding against his.

He gripped her hand gently, "I am sorry, Maiden…"

"Why?"

She knew why.

"Because I could not be what you wanted me to be…" He tugged her hand closer to his chest and frowned. "And I could not fulfill my own dream either."

Tears slide down Serenity's cheek and dripped off her chin in lines of twos. She pressed her free hand to her lips as Helios took her other and gently kissed her knuckles and she cried. Cried because she had gotten every wish she had ever wanted.

She was a woman.

She was beautiful.

She was respected.

She was strong.

She was loved.

Yet for all that—all the growth and praise she had received—she suddenly wished she could throw it away. Rewind time to several years ago when she was still a little girl small enough to hide under her father's cape and dreamed of worlds that no one could ever image. Be Small Lady ChibiUsa again. Then she could run away to here and Helios—with his snow white hair and his brilliant smile and his white horse—he could be her Prince Charming and they could live happily ever after.

But now—staring down at the forever boy she loved so dearly—Serenity was reminded of another story on her bookshelf that did not talk about Princesses or Princes or evil mirror Queens that ate dreams.

"Y-you're Peter Pan…" Serenity sobbed and Helios stared up at her with sad, knowing eyes, "A-and I'm Wendy."

And Elysion was the Never-Neverland she had returned to way too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this entire thing is a 'what if' scenario I had late last night that was created from seeing a picture of Peter Pan and Older Wendy on my tumblr dash. Mostly because it's never actually stated if Helios can change (he's been the same for how many years?) and I just needed to write angst because I am a horrible, horrible person. And I don't know if the Golden Crystal can actually stop time for Elysion, but I wouldn't be surprised if it could.


End file.
